


A Second Chance - Act 1 Recoil - Fan Comic

by ChibiEdo



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Fan Comics, M/M, but keep in mind this is a time travel story, some blood in action scenes but it probably won't be that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't give away the main plot at the moment but very short summary:<br/>It's a time travel story. And it is full of feels.XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the main cover for this story. It will consist of 3 Acts + probably a NSFW bonus act. I'm really excited about this one and hope you like it~


	2. Act 1 Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover for Act 1~ Act 1 only takes place in the present soo you have to be patient until the past stuff happensXD


	3. Page 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have page 1 :D Nothing much happening yet besides Dirk looking adorable. This story will be a lot of work both concerning research and drawings so be very patient with this.
> 
> Hope you like it! Comments are always enjoyed~


	4. Page 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have page 2. I can’t believe I drew this page in one sitting (took around 6.5 h which is a rather nice time for me I’m slow.XD).  
> Really like how the page turned out~ And it’s hopefully a bit more interesting than page 1 already haha. Hope you like it!


	5. Page 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another page done!  
> Poor Jake is worried. And is being adorable~ the 4th panel dirk has so many emotions running through his mind... hopefully I pulled the expression off like intended.XD  
> And I tried a bit of perspective in the last panel I think it turned out ok : D  
> Hope you like it~ comments always make me happy!


	6. Page 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this page. The page I was dreading to draw since I don’t know when. It’s done. XD I actually began working on it when I started page 2 or something. For the exterior of the plane I traced (don’t know anymore where i got the pic from though) but the interior stuff is all mine.  
> The outer Sburb plane design was invented by http://goldarcanine.deviantart.com/ I just modified it a bit.  
> I hope you like it! I’m really proud of this and this took forever.XD  
> Comments would make me happy :D


	7. Page 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another page~ I’m really content with this, especially the jakes’ poses and expressions. Hope you like!


	8. Page 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally page 6. Tried some harder perspectives again and only half succeeded but I’m still proud of it. I’m EXTREMELY happy with panel 2 and 4. Dirk just looks way too adorable for his own good there XD.
> 
> Hope you like! Comments would make me happy : D


	9. Page 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to finish this page days ago already.. at least now I finally did.XDD More random important information.  
> I also wonder if you can figure something out about the Dirk from this story by combining something Jake says on page 3 with what Dirk says on panel 4 here.


	10. Page 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished a new page, sorry for the long wait. I hope that I'll update a bit more often now but no promises.XD
> 
> Just look at Dirk he isn't even arguing anymore since he is half asleep.XD And Jake, it's so obvious that you love him just look at that blush. XD  
> Only one page to go then the intro part is finally over and we'll get to the beginning of the main story of Act 1 :D I'm excited already.
> 
> I hope you like it~ comments are appreciated. ^_^


	11. Page 009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the intro scene. The intro scene has a lot of different kinds of foreshadowing and hints at other information and just.. the scene itself is really important you’ll eventually see. Anyway. Jake, we all know you love Dirk you are being very obvious.


	12. Page 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Minneapolis Saint Paul airport! Which is near the area Dirk and Jake live in this AU. The main reason I chose this airport is because it's one of the oldest airports which is still in operation today and is also a really busy airport~ It existed in the 1920's already even though it was really tiny and only had grass runways. (You'll see in Act 2 but that's still a long way to go)  
> I'm rather proud of this page. I used a ref from my microsoft flight simulator X for the first panel and random other refs from youtube videos of the airport.  
> Also, say goodbye to shadeless Dirk we won't have that again for a while. XD


	13. Page 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was totally a platonic brohug, ok? XD Cherish the moment because we won't see Jake for a while now. Act 1 is really Dirk centered.


	14. Page 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the main part of Act 1 begins. This page took forever. The next pages also won't be easier.  
> And now we meet the pilots Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora : D I'm really happy about how they turned out, I changed how I draw Sollux a bit and it's my first time drawing Eridan in non sketchy form. So yeah, happy with that.  
> Refs for the background were all from my PMDG 747-400 for Flight Simulator X. Oh and maybe some of you remember that before I started to actually draw out the comic I wrote on my tumblr that it'll take a while before I start because this takes a lot of research? Well.. this whole plane stuff is one of the big reasons. I used guides for the 747 startup procedure and even set it up to my liking so that the displays I'll screenshot will actually make sense (at least I hope so!XD). I even tried to estimate fuel because that'll be important later XD The button Sollux presses locks the cockpit door. But in my version it's actually the door behind dirk since between the two doors there is a trapdoor leading down to the pilot's bedroom. (luxury airplane remember?XD). I just wanted to have that included in the locked area as well.


	15. Flash Advent Calendar 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is NOT a new page but I am doing a flash advent calendar related to this AU this december so maybe some of you are interested in this. Click on the picture to get to the flash. I'll try to update this everyday so not sure if I can manage to draw the next page on the side. I'll try though. The calendar also contains a little bit of information about the characters. Mainly age and profession. XD So not THAT much but it's still stuff that might never be mentioned in the comic itself. So hope you like it! Enjoy the holiday season~

[ ](http://fav.me/d6wapx6)


	16. Page 013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this page. I started it at the end of february and I feel so bad for not finishing it sooner.XD Anyway, I like how the page turned out~  
> Hopefully the next page will be done sooner I really don’t want another multiple months long gap…
> 
> Also thanks to HYPPthe from deviantArt for pointing out that the captain has 4 yellow stripes. Which I fixed in both this page and page 12.


	17. Page 014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dirk who are you kidding, we know you are super excited about this plane.  
> In case some of you don't know, a Cessna is a small plane. Which means, yes Dirk knows how to fly planes, a fact I hinted at on earlier pages already, wonder how many people realised that XD  
> And if you want to know what rudder, ailerons and elevators are have a link: www.pongo-air.com/flt_ctl.html  
> This page took quite some time so I'm very happy it's done now XD The background alone took more than 6 h and I drew that part pretty much in one go with a few minor breaks in between.  
> Another huge thank you to HYPPthe from deviantArt for his help with my flight plan to chicago which I entered hopefully correctly and is actually seen on the screens. There are a lot of little details I drew actually but some of them are so hard to see that they might seem just scribbles..XD I think stuff around the autopilot might be somewhat readable, the transponder code isn't at all, but ..whatever.XD
> 
> Refs for the background were all from my PMDG 747-400 for Flight Simulator X. Hope you like and I'd love to get some feedback :D


	18. Page 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk don’t try to play innocent. We all know you aren’t.
> 
> Anyway in case someone is wondering, Sollux is beginning to start up the engines 1+4. He also pulled the parking brake so that the plane can’t roll away. We wouldn’t want that. XD
> 
> Refs for the background were all from my PMDG 747-400 for Flight Simulator X.


	19. Page 016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really motivated today and drew a whole page. XD I also switched to hand drawing again (with some tricks though since I need the background refs). Much faster. Of course my lines don't look as neat because I'm not that good at lineart but I think it works fine.


	20. Page 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another page already :D I doubt I’ll keep up this pacing for long because I’ll have less time again soon.  
> I was really looking forward to this page because John. John as an air traffic controller is the best thing ever. XD  
> Finally the plane begins to taxi~ That means it won’t be that long anymore till it takes off. Still some pages to go though.  
> Also random: Dirk is probably making things up to be able to do the announcement. He totally doesn’t plan to annoy them even more or anything. He is such an ass. XD  
> By the way, the taxiway route here is really a way to get from the gate where they are standing to runway 12L. I looked at airport maps for that.XD


	21. Page 018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are OTHER people on this plane too. Shocking, I know.  
> Also, can I say that I love Dirk's announcement. He is the worst.
> 
> Hope you like :D


	22. Page 019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still working on this. I'm also not intending to drop this anytime soon since it's very dear to me. My updating schedule is super irregular though. So there might be a next page soonish or it will just take forever again I'm not going to promise anything. XD I'm trying to work on the next page soon though. Because I feel bad when I leave you hanging for too long. Especially now that shit is going to go down. Very soon. XDD
> 
> Anyway... about the page: Karkat is the best air traffic controller. Who wouldn't want to be guided by this charming person?  
> Oh and albino karkat is love <3
> 
> Also a big thank you to Tien who helped me turn my mediocre karkat dialogue into awesome karkat dialogue : D


	23. Page 020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, another page already~ This was probably one of the fastest pages so far. Took me something like 3-4 hours or something. XD Casual reminder that Jake is also in this story. Look at his face, I want to hug him.
> 
> Refs for the background were from my PMDG 747-400 for Flight Simulator X.


	24. Page 021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this page might be one of my faves so far. Love how everything turned out. Also Dirk’s lines in panel 4 are among my faves of the whole comic haha.
> 
> Refs for the background were from my PMDG 747-400 for Flight Simulator X.


	25. Page 022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this will be the last page with such an insane uploading pace. Work is starting again, I had some days off so I had more time to work on this. I hope I'll still be able to upload without larger breaks though. We'll see what happens.


	26. Page 023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to working on this again now that my advent calendar is done!
> 
> Finally we are getting somewhere exciting. Page 24 is also more than half done I just need to colour it so expect it sometime this week.
> 
> Hope you like! Comments are appreciated~


	27. Page 024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Clubs Deuce everyone! And uh-oh Sollux, don’t let looks deceive you. You are making a terrible terrible mistake.


	28. Page 025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is above respecting people’s privacy. He’s terrible.  
> Also be prepared for feels. This story isn’t that happy. At least the beginning isn’t.


	29. Page 026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. XD


	30. Page 027

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again after a long break, here is page 27.xD I’m motivated to work on this again page 28 is like half lined right now. But no promises as always. I keep getting sidetracked but don’t worry I am not forgetting this.XD


	31. Page 028

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who do we have here? : D


	32. Page 029

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dirk is smart enough not to interrupt.


	33. Page 030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another friendly reminder that Jake is also in this comic. Don’t you worry, Jake, you’ll have way more screentime in Act 2.
> 
> What, did you think I’ll continue with Dirk on the next page? I’m not that nice.
> 
> On a different note… I’m pretty sure we are past half point of Act 1 by now. The whole act has approx. 3800 words and we are at around 2400 words now. (dialogue + description though so that’s not an exact number). My guess for act 1 is anything between 50-70 pages depending on how spread out the action parts are… We’ll see I guess, but I’m very excited for the things to come. It’ll be one hell of a ride that’s for sure : D Since I’m also writing Act 2 I am beginning to think that Act 2 is at least twice as long or even more. It’s ridiculous what am I doing to myself.  
> Oh my god I just threw what I have of Act 2 in a word counter and it says 4200 words. And I'm not even done with Act 2.1 (out of probably 4 subacts if i split it as I had planned).
> 
> You have no idea how much I want to draw Act 2. I can’t wait. XD Love Act 1 too though!


	34. Page 031

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone can guess who the newscaster is.XDD  
> Poor Jake. We are all hoping with you.  
> Hope you like it! Comments always make me happy~


	35. Page 032

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dirk~


	36. Page 033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was so much work ;A; But finally I got it done!


	37. Page 034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new page again. I actually had finished it since a while now and thought about waiting till posting both this and the next page but I decided to just post it anyway because the last update was such a long time ago already. XD
> 
> I hope you like it~


	38. Page 035

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this again. Wonder if people are still following this on AO3?  
> Anyway, sorry for the long break. I'm not planning on dropping this project, I love it way too much.  
> If you like the story so far some words of encouragement would be nice because that helps with my motivation. XD I'd also be curious what you liked/disliked so far. (I really love comments!)  
> From what happened so far I think the stargazing scene is my favourite because it's cute and also foreshadows a lot of plotpoints for the whole story.  
> I also like Dirk's announcement a lot XD  
> This page isn't that exciting I guess but there'll be action very soon! I've started working on page 36 and hope to finish it during the next few days.


	39. Page 036

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for action? I am for sure! XD


	40. Page 037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Dirk is fast enough to evade bullets, who do you think he is? XD


	41. Page 038

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Dirk! Be awesome. I wish I was better at drawing action scenes…XD


	42. Page 039

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update x2 Combo :D I don’t think you’d expect another page this quickly.XD  
> This page was very hard and I personally really like how it turned out!


	43. Page 040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new page. After months. I might work on this more often again but no promise as always. I really miss this story and keep thinking about the things to come!


	44. Page 041

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another page already :D I've always thought that Dirk's shades could be dangerous weapon. Which led to this scene idea.


	45. Page 042

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened??XD And also... I couldn't resist adding some bruises for Dirk. Poor guy, he's still a bit dizzy.  
> Also I totally failed in the perspective of the first panel. I wanted to have Dirk bigger because he is closer to the reader and Boxcars smaller because he is a bit further away but it looks like Boxcars is pretty tiny now... At least Dirk's pose turned out better than I expected.XD


	46. Page 043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this was as unexpected as I hope it was....XD


	47. Page 044

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page took a bit longer because it wasn't the only thing I was working on. I keep working on the main cover for Act 2.  
> And also I finished layouts panels up to page 72. I know now that Act 1 will have 66 pages. Excited! XD


	48. Page 045

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this page! This was a lot of work for me because there are more people and less Dirks. And Dirk is the only one of the people on the page who I can draw without a reference. Finally Meenah gets freed from her hair gag. I wonder if that was a good idea?? XD


	49. Page 046

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how the last panel turned out. I had a lot of trouble with Dirk’s hands but in the end they actually turned out quite nice! I’m happy~


	50. Page 047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the flight deck. Haven't seen it in a while.XD Which means back to Sollux and Clubs Deuce.  
> What could go wrong?XD
> 
> Comments always make me happy by the way~
> 
> Reference used: PMDG 747 for Flight Simulator X


	51. Page 048

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuce. I don’t know if anyone ever told you that, but you are an idiot
> 
> Reference used: PMDG 747 for Flight Simulator X


	52. Page 049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Deuce the plane is still flying. But for how long??


	53. Page 050

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I've had this page lying around finished for a long time now since I wanted to post page 50 to 53 at once or in close succession. Finally I'm done with lineart for page 53 so I decided to post a little earlier then planned. Because seriously it has been months since the last update and I feel bad about that.  
> Enjoy!


	54. Page 051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showdown time.


	55. Page 052

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuce doesn't seem too worried...XD


	56. Page 053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	57. Page 054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAD.


	58. Page 055

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I wonder if anyone suspected her. Or remembered she exists. There actually was one tiny hint. If you look very very closely on page 18 she has a little black thing in her ear. That's the communicator thing.
> 
> For those who don't know who she is supposed to be: It's Ms Paint. In Homestuck canon she and Spades Slick are a couple later on so in my story she is his wife and so she is part of the midnight crew (But no one really knows here so no one suspects her of anything).  
> It will actually be explained in Act 3 because there is no time to put it in Act 2 because now everything is going downhill rapidly. Enjoy the ride. Or don't. I guess. XD


	59. Page 056

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all wanted to do that.


	60. Page 057

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is to your satisfaction XD
> 
> The next page will probably not take forever this time but as always I don't promise anything. I did work on other stuff concerning this comic recently again though. Script and Page layouts so I'm motivated to move this forward again.


	61. Page 058

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...


	62. Page 059

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time drawing an explosion and I felt so lost in the beginning... but in the end I think it turned out really nicely.


	63. Page 060

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to Jake. Sorry that there is nothing much on this page, but next page is in the works.  
> Actually this page was finished since a long time now but Dropbox (where I host the pages) decided to stop supporting the public folder I was using for that. And I think the deadline is beginning of march. So this severely impacted me because I didn't know what to do... so I refused to upload the page via dropbox.   
> I finally have my own webspace and I'm currently moving all the comic pages, and other random uploads I have linked, to their new destination. ASC should be fully moved now but if you find broken links on my archive or tumblr please tell me, I can fix them.


	64. Page 061

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T


End file.
